Kýrie Eléison
by secretxdream
Summary: !MerlinMorgana! Kýrie Eléison is Greek for 'Lord, have mercy'. Merlin wants forgiveness, Morgana wants revenge. But will they both get what they want? based on the song performed by Mr. Mister. Eventual romance. After series 3.


**Merlin is owned by the BBC/Shine Limited**

**Song! Fanfiction. I used Mr. Mister's 'Kyrie'. Kýrie eléison is Greek for 'Lord, have mercy'. I do not own the song, it belongs to John Lang who wrote it for Mr. Mister. I hope you like this, bare in mind that some of the words are Greek(:**

**Bold is for thoughts and Italics are for the song lyrics!**

_Kýrie, eléison __  
><em>_Kýrie, eléison__  
><em>_Kýrie_

_The wind blows hard against this mountain side_  
><em>Across the sea into my soul<em>  
><em>It reaches into where I cannot hide<em>  
><em>Setting my feet upon the road<em>

Standing on the edge of Avalon, a young man was staring out into the open space. He always came here, remembering all that he had done. But what would always come back to haunt him was what he did to her. Sighing into the cold air, his eyes scanned every angle. His name was Merlin, and all he wanted was to gain forgiveness. Merlin could clearly see the horizon, the water shimmering into life with sparkles. He couldn't hide anything away now, as he knew that someone would be listening to him. Merlin swallowed his pride, starting to move away from the lake. He couldn't stay there all day, even if he wanted to.

_My heart is old, it holds my memories  
>My body burns a gemlike flame<br>Somewhere between the soul and soft machine  
>Is where I find myself again<em>

As Merlin continued to walk across the path, all he could remember was the bad memories. Those he couldn't hideaway, and those he couldn't tell anybody else. Deep inside, Merlin felt like he was on fire – It just hurt so much to even think about what he did. Acting without thinking twice, causing danger to himself and others. **Get a grip!** Merlin thought. He breathed out, attempting to shake away negative thoughts. But something in the distance caused Merlin to freeze on the spot. Was he ghosting?

Morgana was faint in the distance, an evil glare in her eyes. "I know what you have done, and I won't let you get away with it." Morgana cursed. She had a wicked grin across her lips.

Something inside Merlin made him judder, and he looked down at the floor. Guilt washed over him, knowing that he made her change. "I'm sorry." He whispered. When he looked back up, he noticed that Morgana had gone. Merlin raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head. **Snap out of it! **He thought. Wriggling his hands in despair, Merlin continued to walk on ahead, clearing his mind of what he had come across with.

_Kýrie__ eléison__, down the road that I must travel  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, through the darkness of the night  
><em>_Kýrie__ eléison__, where I'm going, will you follow?  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, on a highway in the light_

As soon as Camelot was in sight, Merlin couldn't stop thinking. But he was only thinking about what Morgana had said to him, the words ringing in his head like an alarm. Was it a trick? Was he having an illusion? Merlin didn't know what to believe. All the words that the Dragon spoke to him about Morgana also banged into his head, mashing up with Morgana's words.

**She is the darkness to your light…  
><strong>**You're a good friend…  
><strong>**The hatred to your love…  
><strong>**Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?  
><strong>**She is dangerous!  
><strong>**There is no other way…  
><strong>**The Witch…  
><strong>**I won't let you get away with it!**

Merlin screwed his eyes shut, why did he have to poison her? Why did he listen to the Dragon? He knew she was dangerous, but he wished that there was another way. He wished it too often, but it was too late to turn back time. Wishful thinking – Didn't do any good.

Morgana had followed him back to Camelot, smirking. She longed for revenge on him; she didn't want to hear his apologies.

Merlin turned his head back around, again, he saw Morgana. "Are you real?" Merlin asked.

"As real as anything, Merlin." Morgana answered. She walked forward, her red dress flapping gently against the breeze. "Has something upset you?" Morgana asked. A smile formed, not caring.

"You keep on following me, like you're trying to make me suffer for what I did to you." Merlin responded. He stood still, like he was frozen in an ice block. "You have planned this, and now you think it's just alright to watch me feel so guilty." Merlin commented.

"I want you to suffer, its fun to watch." Morgana responded. She was now standing so close to him, the evil sparkling in her green eyes. "You were the one who poisoned me, and made me into who I am." Morgana reminded him. A smirk came across her lips, and her eyebrow arched up. "You may regret doing what you did to me, because now it's my turn to hurt you." Morgana hissed.

"I've already apologized enough, and you have made so many attempts on my life…" Merlin informed her. He looked directly at her, trying to match her anger. "You might as well just give up." Merlin advised.

"I am not a quitter, Merlin." Morgana responded. She folded her arms across her chest, blinking twice as she breathed out.

Merlin shook his head. "Of course you're not, I haven't forgotten about how you want to harm everyone else." Merlin spoke. His blue eyes went as cold as stone, breathing gentle. "You might as well strike me down now, while you have the chance to." Merlin offered. He outstretched his arms, allowing her to go for it.

Morgana laughed at him. "You are willing to give yourself up to me?" Morgana questioned as she started to circle him now.

_When I was young I thought of growing old  
>Of what my life would mean to me<br>Would I have followed down my chosen road  
>Or only wished what I could be<em>

"Yes, I am. If it makes you happy and if it stops you from harming everyone else." Merlin answered.

Morgana shook her head. "If you die, it wouldn't make a difference." Morgana informed him. She still circled him, an evil glare stuck within her green eyes. "I want you to watch everyone else die before you join them." Morgana explained.

Merlin closed his eyes; it was very similar to what it was like in Ealdor. People were picked off one at a time, and no one would fight for them. Growing up wasn't easy, especially because he had magic. Merlin's childhood could have been better, but then again – He'd probably end up in the same position each time.

Morgana waited for him to answer, noticing what he was doing. "Aren't you going to answer me?" Morgana asked him.

Merlin opened his eyes, looking directly at her. "You know, while I was growing up… I always wondered if it would be a good life." Merlin started off. His arms went back down to his sides, and he looked at her. "I could have had a beautiful wife, a good family, a great life and not worry about all the dark magic which surrounds this world." Merlin explained.

Morgana remained still, watching what he was doing.

"I thought I found that here in Camelot, especially when I saw you. How wrong I was about that, because now look at what you have become." Merlin added on. It was his turn to circle her now, and he grinned. "I didn't want to poison you; I loved you too much that it hurt to even go through with it." Merlin confessed.

Morgana arched her eyebrow up even higher, still watching his actions. "Well obviously your feelings for me vanished into thin air, and you left me alone to watch me crumble down." Morgana commented.

"I could have helped, but you never wanted it." Merlin told her.

"I did want help, but you wouldn't have believed in me." Morgana admitted. Her mind started to clear now, remembering all that he did for her. Keeping her magic a secret, getting her to the Druids, saving Mordred. Why did she not be grateful for all that he did?

"You became so bitter in the end; I would have done anything just to have you back to how you were… But no." Merlin insisted. He froze on the spot, looking at her directly again. "You chose your way, I chose mine." Merlin spoke.

_Kýrie__ eléison__, down the road that I must travel  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, through the darkness of the night  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, where I'm going, will you follow?  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, on a highway in the light_

Morgana started to shake now, realising what she had done. Now she wanted to be forgiven. Her breathing trembled and her knees started to give way.

Merlin witnessed her movements, and he immediately positioned his arms around her, keeping her as steady as possible. "Morgana, are you alright?" Merlin questioned.

Morgana held onto him, just like he was her lifeline. "Merlin, I'm really sorry, please forgive me." She instantly begged. Morgana started to crouch down, bringing Merlin down with her. She turned away, breathing rapidly for a short moment.

Merlin started to bring her body close to his, staying with her through-out what was happening. "I forgave you a long time ago." Merlin assured her. He stared up into the sky, feeling his heart break inside. "Please forgive me." Merlin prayed.

"I do forgive you." Morgana whispered. She lightly clutched his arms, crying silently. "Oh God, I wish this didn't happen." Morgana confessed.

The weather did a change, it started to rain heavily on them both now. But neither of them moved, they were just too sympathetic towards each other.

_Kýrie__ eléison__, down the road that I must travel  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, through the darkness of the night  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, where I'm going, will you follow?  
><em>_Kýrie eléison__, on a highway in the light_

Morgana turned herself around, allowing Merlin's arms to move about. "Is all forgiven?" Morgana asked him.

Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, all is forgiven." Merlin confirmed.

Morgana smiled at him now, feeling the rain soak her. Without thinking twice, she started to kiss him now. A sense of magic bubbling up inside her as her arms slipped around his neck.

Merlin wasn't expecting this to happen; a kiss was something that he didn't ask for. Nor did he deserve it. But it happened anyway. Merlin started to kiss her back, embracing her body as the rain continued to fall and scattered on the ground around them both.

**Just something I managed to whip up, I hope it was alright.**

**The song was tricky to work with, so I won't be doing one like this for a good while now.**

**So what do you think?**

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
